Lynette
by uyay
Summary: "It's been two years Naru! Two years! And don't give me that 'couldn't reach you crap. I made sure I didn't cover up my tracks that good. You broke my heart and you left." Written in present tense which is kinda weird so let me know what you think. Some what MaixNaru, key word kinda. Not OC, so OC haters don't hate just yet. Read and you will understand. One shot (for now) Enjoy XD


**Heyo! So here is a one shot (which I don't usually do). Let me know if you think I should continue with this XD Enjoy, uyay.**

Chapter One

**Zip** Black knee high combat boots zip and buckle over dark wash jeans, on top of witch is a long sleeved black shirt. A black dog collar works as a choker around a thin neck of pure white skin, and black leather, knuckle finger gloves mold onto two white hands. Black shades fall over ice green eyes, and knee length, fiery red locks cascades over narrow shoulders. A young girl, no woman, turns in front of a body mirror while clicking her tongue. "Dam, I look good." She turns one last time, marching out the door.

…

"He hey! Lee!" A tall man with shady features calls out to the woman. "Whatcha doin here?"

"Sup Crunch?" She fist pumps him.

"Girl, you be smokin!" She smirks, and he tugs on the close cut neckline of the shirt. "I just wish you would show more skin." She quickly grabs his arm; twisting it behind him and locking it into position. "Joking, joking." He holds up his free hand in surrender.

"Right." She drops his hand and he turns to look her in the eyes.

"Seriously, girl. Whatcha doin here? You never cum round to these parts anymore."

"Sorry Crunch, I'm here on business. No play time."

"What? No. The Lee I know never works."

"She does now."

"Doing what?"

"Secretary."

He quirks an eyebrow. "You mean a real job?"

"I guess you could call it that." She answers his question before he can ask it. "It's mostly getting What's-his-name tea every five minutes; that is unless he's changed which I doubt he has."

"What?"

"It's a long story, but I gotta go. See ya later!" She walks past him into the distance, raising her hand above her in a rock on sign. As she gets closer to a certain she lowers it, knowing he can no longer see it. She turns to the door and read the sigh she hasn't seen in so long. "SPR," she reads aloud. "Long time no see."

She opens the door slowly, walking in but hesitating like someone might jump out at any moment. The room is dimly lit, and boxes are scattered on the floor from the move. Voices flitter from two rooms to her left, and she waits intently for someone to come out. Indeed, a man does walk out. He has dark, ebony hair, black eyes, and black attire. Despite the dark appearance, he really is quite handsome. "We are not open yet." His tone is cold; bored and condescending.

"Davis-san." Her tone is harsh, full of resentment and distaste, as she talks to her boss, previously referred to as What's-his-name.

His eyes go wide as the voice clicks with his memory. "Mai."

A tall man walks out of another room. He has Chinese features unlike the other two in the room who are Japanese. Lee, or Mia, remembers that he is from Hong Kong and has resentment against the Japanese. His hair is longer and black; matching his smokey grey eyes. "Who are you talking to, Naru?" The first man points at her with a bored expression, and the second man turns to her.

"Lin-san," Lee greeted with a voice of gravel, though the hate and malice was less.

"Mai?" Lin asks in surprise.

She gives a hesitant nod before replying. "It's Lynette, now."

"Lynn for short?" Naru asks in a some-what friendly tone.

"Lee, but I would prefer you call me Lynette."

"Pretty name," he compliments her.

"Not really," she smarts off, sitting down on one of the boxes she assumed to be full of books. He grimaces at her formality and coldness.

"So why'd you change your name?" Lin asks, trying to break the ice.

"Being called Mia brought back too many memories."

Naru turns back to her after sitting on his own box. "So why did you change your look?"

"Eh eh eh," she nags. She crosses her legs, which have grown longer since their last meeting, and smiles, though it comes out as a smirk and she knows it. "It's my turn. Both men seem to lean forward, entranced by this vision of a new woman that used to be their sweet, innocent Mai. "Why did you call me in?"

"The others were worried. They couldn't contact you-"

"I didn't want them to. I needed my distance," she cuts him off before he can continue. "Why are you here?"

"Gene asked me to in a dream. He's included in the 'they' when I say that they were worried about you."

She rolls her eyes. "Perfect little spirit guide. Tell me the truth this time. Why did you call me here?"

"I want you to work with me again."

"No."

"Why?"

"Why? After all these years you still ask me why? It's been two years Naru! Two years! And don't give me that 'couldn't reach you crap. I made sure I didn't cover up my tracks that good. You broke my heart and you left."

"What about me! You don't think it didn't hurt when the girl I loved thought I could replace my dead twin brother?" She might be shocked at his sudden confession, but she doesn't show it.

"I knew. I knew Naru. I wanted Gene to be you. I wanted my dream Naru to be the real Naru in hopes that maybe the real Naru might smile at me the way he did. But I knew it wouldn't happen. I knew when I confessed, I knew before then, but all the while it just made me love you more." He stops and stares at her in shock. "But that isn't the case anymore, Davis-san, " she went back to formalities. "I realised that you weren't the person I loved, that the person I thought I loved was a lie, and so I let go. I moved on Davis-san, and you should to. Don't call me here again. Let me go."

"I can't just ignore you, Mai."

"Lynette," she corrected im.

"Lynette. I can't."

"Why not? You didn't have a problem before hand." She stands, letting her words sink in and turning to Lin who was taking the whole thing in. "Goodbye, Lin-san." She turns, hells clicking on the floor, and walks away.


End file.
